


Super Princess Adam

by dramady, edonyx



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The red vibe will set you on fire, the blue one'll bring tears to your eyes, the green one makes you feel like everything's right in the world, and the yellow vibe makes you feel so good that it's like you're flying.</p><p><b>Authors' Notes:</b> We picked the BEST time to post this. #GLAMNATION, bb.:D<br/>Find our OF <a href="http://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=Madeleine+Delaney&x=0&y=0">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Princess Adam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

One night on the bus, Tommy gets a hold of Monte's Nintendo DS, and, thanks to one of his daughters playing with it, it's got Super Princess Peach in it. He plays it for a week between shows and while Adam's off doing interviews, and it's when he knows that Adam's out having lunch that Tommy calls him. "Hey," he starts. "I've got a game for you... it involves four vibes... wanna hear about it?"

"I don't like video games. What do you mean, it has vibes? What ... that sounds dirty." Tommy can hear the noise of the restaurant in the background, clanking of dishes, the din of conversation behind Adam's voice. "What are you doing, Tommy?"

"I never said it was a video game. _You_ said it was a video game. I was actually all for telling you about what the vibes do... and you can figure out what kind of game it is." Tommy's got it all written out in front of him, how the vibes are really emotions that Princess Peach has to use to save Mario from Bowser. The true emo videogame. "What are _you_ doing? Is it sexy?"

"I'm eating a Cobb salad. It is _totally_ sexy. Especially the little baby ears of corn," Adam laughs. "Why do you keep talking about vibes? What is this game? I don't understand this game."

"Because, ugh." Tommy snorts a laugh. "Because I'm trying to give you phonesex and you're putting the cockblock on it." There's a pause while Tommy shifts his train of thought to what else Adam's said. "Wait, are you in an interview?" Maybe he _should_ tell Adam about the vibes. Tommy even made _notes_ so he'd remember what to say.

"I'm between interviews. You were going to phonesex me in the middle of the day when I was in public?!" Adam laughs, hard, the sound muffled by a napkin over his mouth, because ew, gross. "Oh my God, you crack me _up_. You're hilarious!"

"We've never had phonesex!" Tommy comes back, laughing too. "And you're always at interviews and I've been so bored that I'm playing Super Princess Peach on Monte's DS. It's got vibes as superpowers and I just had this thought..." Adam can all but hear Tommy roll his eyes at himself. "How badly did I fail at it?"

"Kind of spectacularly," Adam tells him, still laughing. "But A for effort, baby. You were remarkable in your bad timing, but the idea was good. So," and he lowers his voice, humor still evident in his tone. "You have vibes for powers? Like _vibes_-vibes? Or like ... something else?"

It makes Tommy laugh again, and he looks for those notes he made that explains the powers - fiery anger, tears, joy, and calm - in a way that sounds decidedly less than innocent. "Okay, so there's four of them, right? The red vibe will set you on fire, the blue one'll bring tears to your eyes, the green one makes you feel like everything's right in the world, and the yellow vibe makes you feel so good that it's like you're flying." There, the joke's out, and now all Tommy can do is wait for Adam to take it. "Who're you having lunch with?"

"Those definitely sound like something I'd enjoy. Lane's here - we've got two more interviews after lunch, then I'll be back. Did you give Monte back his game? It cracks me up that he's got a princess game." Poor Monte, missing his babies. "I should be back by four. What are you doing? Aside from talking to me?"

"He's got Super Mario, too, but I already beat that. So this is like Super Mario, but the Princess kicks ass instead of Mario, you know? Say hi to Lane, huh? I'm going to see if I can beat Bowser. What do you want me to get for dinner, unless Lane's got something in mind? I could totally go for a burrito. I might go shopping or something while you're out." With the phone perched between his shoulder and his ear, Tommy fluffs at his hair a little. Add a pair of sunglasses and he's good to go.

"I'm just eating lunch!" Again, Adam is laughing. "Just ... we'll talk about it when I get back, okay? If you want a burrito, get one, okay? I'll see you soon." Adam is still laughing when he ends the call.

Tommy _does_ go shopping, but by the time Adam comes back, he's sprawled out on the couch, a pair of empty burrito papers on the table, and he's _still_ trying to beat Bowser. "Hi," he greets, his tone absent. "Got you something. It's in your bunk."

"Hi." Adam is pulling off his gloves, swooping in to kiss Tommy's hair as he goes by toward his bunk. There's a moment of quiet, then Adam's barking laughter fills the bus, followed by, "Which one will make me think all is right with the world, again? That's the one I want to use first!"

"The green one." Tommy flips the DS closed and follows Adam to the bunk, coming up behind him to peer at the four vibrators on Adam's pillow. They're all different shapes and sizes, but just like Tommy said, there are four vibes in four different colours. "So, wait. You're going to use it and I get to watch? Or I get to use it on you?"

One of Adam's eyebrows arch. "You don't get to use it on me." At least not yet. His eyes slide up and down Tommy's body as he takes the green one, testing its heft and weight in his hand. "What if I want to use it on you? Would you let me?"

"I..." Surprise crosses Tommy's face, quickly followed by a blush that's hot and pink, and then he shrugs. "Sure I would. The question is, where?" The bunks are too small for both of them to fit in, but the look on Adam's face makes the rest of him feel hot and tight in echo of Adam's idea. "Why can't I use it on you, anyway?"

Instead of answering the question, Adam leans in and gives Tommy a very deliberate kiss and a smile and doesn't mention it again for three days. The vibrators are stashed in his backpack. No one sees them.

But when they have a night off, he grabs Tommy by the hand and keeps him from getting off the elevator to the floor where he's got a room reserved in his name. Then Tommy's pulled off on Adam's floor and let into a room that is undoubtedly a little nicer and a little bigger than the one he's supposed to be in. Adam lets the door close and he smiles at Tommy as he's shrugging off that backpack.

It's something they do more often than not: go to Adam's room in the hotel, or Tommy Joe'll sneak into Adam's bunk on the bus when everyone's settled. Here, he kicks his shoes off, knocking about four inches from his height, and he watches Adam's actions, arms crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side.

Adam gets his boots off, and his socks, too, wiggling his toes. Then, after giving Tommy another appraising smile, he goes over to his backpack and zips it open. Make up bags are set aside, his computer is set aside, and lo and behold, there is the rainbow of vibrators. He grins at his lover. "Which one is which again, powerwise?"

Tommy realizes that he's in trouble. There's no getting out of this, the joke he'd set up for Adam has been turned around on him, and he scratches a hand in his hair. "Red one's the hot one. Blue'll bring tears to your eyes. Yellow makes you feel like you're flying. And the green one is the one that'll make you happy." Tommy Joe heels his socks off, kicking them toward his shoes. He never really thought about what they'd feel like on _him_ when he'd picked them out. Tommy had just been trying to elaborate on a joke.

"Yellow makes you feel like you're flying," Adam echoes as he fingers that one. The yellow vibrator is pulled out and the others are left in his backpack. Then he fishes out lube and the box of condoms from his make up bag. The bags are all set aside, clearing the bed and then Adam turns to Tommy with a smile. "We'll start there." And he reaches out, hooking his fingers in Tommy's belt and pulling him close, bending down for a kiss.

"Oh, great," Tommy answers, his tone flat, but he's grinning. "_Start_ with it." But then Adam's mouth is against his, and Tommy's hands come up, sitting one on Adam's shoulder and the other at the warm nape of his neck. He should have _known_ this would have backfired; he certainly knows he isn't smart enough to have had something like this go smoothly. "Where do you want me, Glambert?"

"Naked on the bed." Adam gently pushes Tommy away from himself and toward the bed. "Just leave your clothes on the floor, baby. We'll worry about them later." And he smiles, hands coming to rest on his hips so he can enjoy the show.

With a grin, Tommy strips his t-shirt over his head, slow enough to make it pretty, but fast enough to get it _off_. His pants follow, the hard arch of his cock clear against his fly as Tommy's belt is flicked open, then button, then zipper. A toss of his head gets Tommy's hair out of his eyes; eyes that are dark and warm and watching Adam's hands and where they sit as he pushes everything down his hips and legs. And then he's naked, his body both slim and soft, and Tommy lies back on the bed, his desire stiff and flushed against his hip.

It doesn't take long for Adam have Tommy spread out on the bed, arms over his head, mouth kiss-swollen, nipples peaked and reddened, a few bitemarks littering his pale skin. Adam pulls his fingers out, reaching for the yellow vibrator (which for the record was washed, mmmkay) and he drizzles lube on it with a smile. "Make sure to tell me how it feels, okay?" And he urges Tommy's knees to his chest before starting to urge the toy in.

"What the _fuck,_" Tommy gasps, curling his toes, head thrown back. "It's kind of weird, actually..." The low hum of the toy is almost ticklish but for the way it's buzzing through nerve endings. It makes his muscles twitch and his cock jerk, and Tommy's long hands ball into fists at his sides. "But not... not bad. Just..." When he lifts his hips, the toy doesn't tickle anymore: the vibration _does_ make him feel weightless, just for a second, as his body arches, too.

"You're gorgeous," Adam whispers, urging the toy in to the hilt. He palms over Tommy's cock then circles his hand, stroking. After a moment of letting Tommy get used to the fact that the toy doesn't give, Adam starts to fuck him with it with long, slow thrusts.

"Holy shit. Holy shit." The words are tight and gritty as Tommy's body tries to move with the toy, chin alternately raised or tucked down between his collarbones, his cock red and hot in Adam's fingers. He's turned _on_, not to the point where he's going to embarrass anyone (especially himself; he wants Adam to keep thinking he's gorgeous), but hot enough that he's panting and lightheaded, making sounds in grins and gasps. "Man, I know how to pick 'em out. _Fuck._"

"You certainly do," Adam laughed, leaning in to kiss the sounds from Tommy's mouth. He's naked too, his cock dragging along Tommy's thigh as he moves, but his hands are slow and steady, set on dragging it out as long as possible. "I think," he does say, though. "That you should suck my cock in a little while while I do this. Does that sound good?"

"I gotta agree," Tommy breathes, eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. It's kind of like being double-teamed by just one person, and it makes Tommy's brain feels a little scorched by that thought. For now, though, Tommy opens his eyes just enough that he can see what he's doing, and wraps a hand around Adam's cock in kind, feeling how smooth the skin is, how hard, how hot. "Yeah," he agrees again. "Suck it while you fuck me. That... that's a _great_ idea..." One foot comes down against the bed, just to give Tommy Joe a little bit of leverage, a little bit of confidence to push his hips up again, both into Adam's hand and that goddamn yellow vibe.

"You look so _good_, baby. Holy shit." Adam's words are a little feathery as he rocks his hips into Tommy's calloused touch. A few more kisses and then he shifts, head to toe with Tommy on his side and he urges the same for his lover, knee up of course as he started to fuck him with the toy again. "Suck me," he urges.

Adam gets the sensation of two hot breaths on his skin before Tommy's soft mouth closes around him, voice humming out in the combined sensation of having Adam's cock on his tongue and the vibrator in him. His head bobs at the same pace that Adam pushes and pulls the toy, and one of Tommy Joe's hands comes up to spread against Adam's thigh. "Mm. _Mmh._" For all that Tommy's had _plenty_ of sex with Adam, he's never had sex with a toy. Or a toy being used by Adam. God.

"Good," Adam whispers, his own head falling back, eyes closing. "Good." Through sheer determination, he keeps the movement of his hands steady. Maybe it's that Tommy's a bassist now that he has such good rhythm. One he wouldn't be surprised if it's matched by his breathing and the beat of his heart.

Now and then, Tommy's rhythm stutters as he gasps a breath through his nose, hips jumping a little agianst Adam's attentions. He can feel Adam's hair on the inside of his leg and it's soft and scratchy and nearly nerve-unbearable, goosebumps running up his back. It's easy to loosen his jaw, fingertips coming in to skim back and forth against Adam's balls. It feels like his skin's entirely alive, vibrating like a string.

Time stretches out like a wire too, or as long as Adam can make it. Then he carefully pulls his hips back and pushes Tommy back to his back, kneeling next to him. "I'm gonna make you come," he said with a grin. "Then I'm gonna come on you." Adam's grip on Tommy's cock tightens and he speeds up the movement of the toy into Tommy. "Gorgeous."

"Shit." It's growled and low, one hand over Adam's, the other balled into a fist on his chest. His heels skid against the bed, feet arched in a line of tension that goes up his legs, through his hips, and up Tommy's back. All this, because of stupid Super Princess Peach! He holds his breath until he presses the heel of his hand against his lips to stifle the sound of his orgasm, shuddery and electric in Adam's fingers and up his own stomach. And then Adam's going to come on _him._ Fuck. "_Yeah._"

Adam leaves the thing buzzing in Tommy for as long as it takes for Tommy to come down, then he tosses it away and is kneeling between between his legs, stroking his cock just the way he likes it, tight and not _too_ fast, doing it that way to make sure that he comes _hard_. His breath catches in his chest, he whines out a sound, looking down at Tommy through his lashes, then he's _coming_, watching the way the milky white paints over Tommy's chest and the come already there.

Tommy's breath rushes out, and he skims his fingertips over the head of Adam's cock to get come on his fingers that he can lick off. "You've gotta try that." He's shaky and flushed under Adam, with darts of come littered up his chest and stomach, and he can _hear_ the vibrator, still, from wherever Adam got rid of it. "I'm not even kidding. What the _fuck._"

Falling to his side again, Adam gathers Tommy up, back to his chest, and he smiles against Tommy's neck, fingers tracing designs in the mess on Tommy's belly. "And that's just one. We have three more to experiment with."

"Oh fuck." Tommy turns his head a little, trying to catch Adam's eye. "You don't mean tonight, right?"

Adam presses a smiled kiss to Tommy's neck and doesn't answer for a long time. Then he says, laughing, "not tonight. I mean ... _probably_ not tonight."

"If you do, I'll _hate_ you just a little bit. Man." Tommy shivers again, and laughs. "When I feel my legs again, I think we should eat. And then shower." The 'probably not tonight' is left open, just in case they find out they can't sleep.

"You won't hate me." Smug, Adam nips at Tommy's shoulder, then asks, "what do you want to eat? Reach the phone and order, baby." Then shower.

Probably. Maybe before the night is over, Tommy will be calling him Super Princess _Adam_.


End file.
